


Next Installment

by mehna



Series: I Found You [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: The next part of this series will be part of SHHiatusBang and I wanted to make it interactive so read on if you'd like to take part!





	Next Installment

Hiya! 

 

So, in the next part, Magnus and Alec are gonna film a video and they'll answer questions from fans and I thought it'd be nice if I could include real questions from y'all, so if you have any you'd like them to answer as part of this series, please comment them down below or dm me on Twitter (<https://twitter.com/mehna0103>) if you'd like it to be anonymous! Leave your name too if you'd like that in the story :D 

Also, as for video options, here are the picks, let me know which you'd preferably like! 

1\. Boyfriend does my make-up

2\. Who's most likely to with the whole family

3\. Reacting to Fanfic

4\. Trying British food

5\. Trying my boyfriend's clothes

 

I'll delete this in about a months-ish time, so try and get your questions and video choice in asap! 

 

~Mehna <3


End file.
